


【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

by LilithCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithCoco/pseuds/LilithCoco
Summary: 啊啊，本来想写angry sex，但是我写的是什么鬼5555
Kudos: 66





	【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

漩涡鸣人被宇智波抵在镜子前，出门穿的T恤早揉成一团不知道丢在哪个角落，背带裤倒是还有一边肩带耷拉在臂肘，拽着松垮的裤腿，掩住了他脱得差不多的下半身。

宇智波佐助也不嫌麻烦，就那么掰着他两瓣屁股，在他双腿间直进直出，龟头冒出的津液全糊在Omega紧致的臀缝。

漩涡鸣人抿着嘴，长睫毛微微颤动着，随着佐助卷曲浓密的阴毛粗暴擦过他腿间的动作而难耐地发出细碎的哼唧声。Alpha粗大硬挺的肉柱就像要走火的枪支，灼热又危险，把他身体顶撞地颠簸不止，Omega呻吟时呼出的热气全喘在雾蒙蒙的镜面，又被他用肉乎乎的脸颊意乱情迷间蹭掉了。

“腿夹紧。”但短促的喘息扑在Omega耳朵尖，宇智波佐助掐着他的胯骨，捏得鸣人屁股满手指印，还觉得不够。

也不知道是谁拽着谁，反正已经是第二次进这家酒店了，倒还算熟门熟路。Omega显然是付不起豪华套间的，但宇智波佐助并不介意，还能当着鸣人的面，把房卡不屑地丢给前台。当漩涡鸣人从青蛙的圆肚子往外掏钱时，前台的视线从捉襟见肘的Omega一路转到Alpha，难得对漂亮的宇智波翻了个白眼。

但佐助催他，神情倨傲毫不在乎，像是尾巴甩着打卷儿的黑猫，“快点啊，你不是要买我一天吗？” 哇，语气拽得竟像他才是付钱的那个。

此刻鸣人让他回床上去，他也不许。Omega只能瞪着雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，晕乎乎瞅着自己泛着粉的身体，他胸前的乳头被镜面挤压得红而肿，颤巍巍挺立的性器却翘得老高，马眼拉出银丝，蜿蜒留下淫靡的水渍。

镜面冰冷，后背却很温暖，肌肤相贴的地方有绵密的汗珠和蒸腾的热意，宇智波佐助刻意屏住呼吸，间或发出的两声粗喘，都能让Omega膝盖一软，恨不得撅着屁股跪到地上去。

漩涡鸣人抬高屁股，让灼热挺立的肉柱深入更里，甚至要撞上自己暴涨的囊袋，Omega被这种操干弄得直哼唧，肉穴也慢慢湿润起来。

宇智波佐助自然感受到了。于是发情期的Omega注射了抑制剂就敢乱跑这个认知，更让他没来由烦躁。但他可不愿表现出来，只能将半挂不挂的牛仔裤一把扯下，把漩涡鸣人脱个精光，恨不得再把他往上一拽，让Omega老老实实骑在他物件上。不是要操他，而是驯服他。

果然睡得不好，心情暴躁。宇智波佐助拧紧眉头，托住Omega的屁股又把他往上抬了一抬。漩涡鸣人感到Alpha的腹肌直撞上他的臀尖，突起的胯骨蹭得他肌肤又疼又肿。

还没来得及咋呼出声，Omega便被压在镜子前更为猛烈地顶撞起来。要是真刀实枪插进来，宇智波佐助用的力道足够干死他。这个想法激得漩涡鸣人脚尖都蜷起来，肉嘟嘟的耳垂都变得滚烫。

佐助挺立粗大的肉柱还在他双腿间像是烧红的烙铁般进出，一顶一撞都带起细小的电流从Omega尾椎骨密密麻麻蹿上来，给鸣人那东西还能变得更粗更大的错觉——想让佐助插进来，挺进最深的腔道的想法，足以战胜Omega自我防卫的本能。哪怕狰狞巨大的肉刃的确是一把凶器，漩涡鸣人觉得自己也不会害怕。

从镜子前，漩涡鸣人看到自己脸颊红扑扑的，泛着水的蓝眼睛目光涣散而有些呆滞，想到要说的话，他脸又红了红，“怎么怎么不进来的说……”

“发情期，不想你怀孕。”咬着鸣人的脖颈，宇智波佐助压抑着声音，抬胯又是一个挺身。肌肉紧实的腰腹啪啪撞在鸣人的臀上，让漩涡鸣人不自觉双腿大开，一丝不挂就这点好处。

Omega扭动了几下臀部，疯狂对Alpha暗示，“其实我带了……的说。”

“什么？”宇智波佐助一愣。

漩涡鸣人红着脸侧过头，窘得看Alpha时都目光闪烁，“就是……番茄味，我觉得你会喜欢的……喂!”

话还没说完，漩涡鸣人发现宇智波的画风竟然可怖地突变了，Omega刚想说话补救，却被Alpha捂住了嘴，只能发出哼哼唧唧的鼻音。Alpha强有力的手臂直接扣住他的腰，把他往上一拽，漩涡鸣人蹬着腿挣扎了两下，顺势跌进了佐助的怀里。

“别动！”宇智波佐助说话时的呼吸拂过他的耳垂，Omega感觉自己心脏突然漏了一拍，竟然真的听话了一秒。

他被宇智波佐助丢在床上，整个人还没得在柔软的床垫弹上一弹，就被Alpha欺身压了回去。漩涡鸣人大叫不好，只好使劲冲佐助眨巴眨巴蓝眼睛讨好，佐助却突然笑了一下，把Omega唬得呆住了。

下一秒，Alpha的手指就直接插进了他的屁股，惊得Omega倒吸一口气，整个人都抽搐了一下。

宇智波佐助发现漩涡鸣人是真的不知天高地厚，不知道自己并不是个好招惹的Alpha。

“我改变主意了。”他咬着牙说，一字一顿说得很慢，气势却能让漩涡鸣人腿软，是真的腿软。手指一插进去，Omega的肉穴几乎立刻开始湿漉漉流水，性器在疼痛之下，反而不知廉耻翘得更高。

第二根手指又插进去，Alpha根本不给他时间反应，但是发情期的身体太敏感了，他立即被撩拨起来，不自觉地用臀部拱着佐助的手指，然后猛地向前，竟然胆大包天地坐到了佐助的身上，压住了Alpha昂扬粗大的阳具。

鼻尖几乎撞上佐助鼻尖时，漩涡鸣人回过神来。花木的香气纷纭繁盛，如一张绵密交织的网，让他觉得像是走进了幽僻蓊郁的古老森林，潮湿的水气和丰沛的绿意窒息得铺天盖地。

漩涡鸣人不自觉发出呻吟，从喉咙间发出柔和细小的呜咽声，他紧紧地抓住Alpha的肩膀，等待佐助真正的插入。

当粗大的性器接近时，他几乎颤抖起来，之后Alpha的嘴唇贴上了他的后颈，omega的腺体裸露通红，散发出熟透的果香，但是他只是衔住那处细嫩皮肉又舔又咬，不是为生啖其肉，而是为吮出汁水，迟迟不把牙齿刺进去，这让漩涡鸣人几乎要发疯，可怜兮兮的性器也硬得像要爆炸了一样，他不耐烦地扭动着身子，“你进来，快点！”

于是Alpha抓住了他的屁股，将自己灼热的性器捅进去，囊袋都撞在Omega肥美的屁股尖。Omega的体内温暖潮湿，穴肉谄媚紧致，Alpha一插进去时，肉穴就情不自禁往里吸纳。

Omega坐在他怀里，难耐地向后仰着头，小心移动着钉在他身体的性器捅得更深，他呻吟起来，短促地喘着气，感到Alpha搂着他的腰，把他往上提了一提，紧接着猛抓住他的臀部，把他又按了下去。

Omega头皮发麻，几乎要被捅个对穿，与此同时，他感觉佐助又胀大变热了，这说明他的Alpha喜欢这个。 

他们躺倒在床上，Alpha抽出一截分身，只留下性器硕大的龟头在里面，慢悠悠绕着穴口逡巡逗留。 漩涡鸣人呜咽着，张开嘴想说话，但是却被Alpha猛地拍打屁股，所有的话都瞬间变成了哽咽的呻吟。

漩涡鸣人双腿大开，而Alpha也用前臂支撑着自己，这样他就能低头看清发情的Omega冒着红晕的脸。 漩涡鸣人气喘吁吁，嘴巴不自觉张开，露出鲜红的小舌和雪白的牙齿，孩子气的短下巴因流口水而变得滑溜溜的，而他的蓝眼睛还呆愣愣看着他。

宇智波佐助哼了一声，继续在他身体里推动。Omega后背靠着柔软的床垫，前胸贴着Alpha，感到一种神奇的安全感。他喘着粗气说出一些莫名其妙的话，的确像一个刚出生的婴儿，巴拉巴拉发出不找边际的呓语。

他扭动着自己的屁股，紧紧抓住Alpha的手臂，而他的性器在他们的身体之间被挤压摩擦。

“我要射了。”漩涡鸣人紧闭着眼睛，有些发窘，他感觉自己的性器在收紧，而Alpha皱着眉托着他的下颚，强迫他看着他。 尽管性高潮即将来临，Alpha也没有犹豫，还在大力抽插地顶撞，绝不松开Omega。

“看着我。”又像哄骗，又像命令。

漩涡鸣人的眼睛半睁，Alpha漂亮锋利的眼睛如刀尖般挑动着他的神经，让他欲罢不能。Alpha托住他的屁股，同时另一只手去抚摸挤压Omega的性器，漩涡鸣人拼命地扭动臀部，好让自己的物件在Alpha的掌心有更强力的摩擦。 漩涡鸣人拱起身子，紧紧地盯着Alpha的脸，溅出精液射得到处都是。 

从高潮缓回来，漩涡鸣人的脸顿时红得像熟透的番茄，Alpha衔住他的腺体，牙齿深深刺进去，性器也深深地捅入。

漩涡鸣人整个身子都在颤抖，屁股也抽搐起来，感觉佐助几乎要顶撞到一扇紧闭的小门。Alpha的声音低沉，近乎威胁、咆哮，Omega立即呜咽着叫了起来，却因为发情而变软弱无力，他只能握着拳头，双腿紧扣着Alpha的腰，把Alpha的脑袋搂在自己肩窝，暗示他不要走。

宇智波佐助一愣，任由鸣人小狗似地把口水和生理性的眼泪全糊在他脸上。他舔着Omega后颈上的淤血，咬着牙慢慢往后退出，他短喘着，一直退到他觉得足够安全，便埋在Omega的身体里不再动作，感到自己性器时不时在温暖紧致的肉穴里随着射精而抖动，而漩涡鸣人在他怀里眨巴眼 ……那大大的蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙地凝视他，耳垂红通通，像要被烧化了一样。

宇智波佐助跌倒在漩涡鸣人的身边，Omega几乎立刻拉开他的手臂钻进他汗湿的胸膛。 两个人都汗流浃背，像两块化了的糖黏在一起。Alpha发现克制欲望比放肆欲望更让人筋疲力竭，而漩涡鸣人还在咕哝着没有用的避孕套。 

“你要带套早能进来的说。”

佐助哼了一声，把鼻尖埋在了Omega的后颈，漩涡鸣人毛绒绒的头发搔着他的侧耳，而他的指尖顺着Omega的腰侧摩擦，最终捞起他的大腿扣在自己身上。

“你今天还回去上班吗？”他嘟囔着问，不清楚Alpha是不是睡着了。

“以后大概都不会去了。”Alpha轻声说。

“什么？你这就辞职了。”

“小声一点！”宇智波佐助惺忪地半睁眼，他是真的困得要命，又干活又干人，如果不是狡猾的狐狸得好好操一顿才安分，他指不定更愿意搂着鸣人好好睡一觉，“其实我早就可以离开了……”

佐助远不像看上去的那样冰冷，店长借口人手不够留住他，他答应了，但是现在——也许花时间陪着Omega更让他觉得值得。

他不清楚这句话他究竟说出口了没有，他的手臂越来越沉，意识也朦胧起来，似乎对鸣人说了什么，又似乎没有。

“等我发情期结束，我们就能一起去上学了。”感到Alpha的呼吸变得平缓，Omega轻轻地说，他闭上眼睛，把脸埋进佐助的肩窝里，呼出的热气平息了Alpha连轴转的大脑挥之不去的焦虑和紧张，“我们还可以一起吃便当的说。你的便当你只有蔬菜，但是我还有叉烧……”

Alpha哼了两声，慢悠悠说，“但是我不喜欢……”

“不喜欢什么？”

“番茄味的……”宇智波佐助的声音越来越小，但漩涡鸣人的脸却红了。

他感到佐助的精液从他屁股里漏出来，几乎要流到床单上弄出粘糊糊的污点。但是在酒店做爱就是这点好处，他不用担心太多。

至于他大概皱得不成样子的上衣和裤子……

漩涡鸣人侧着身子听着宇智波佐助近在耳旁的心跳声，决定等佐助睡醒了再去考虑，反正他还有套换洗的衣服存在奈保那儿。


End file.
